


Hey Bartender

by Subatlove



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatlove/pseuds/Subatlove
Summary: Short one shot:Bruce visits Metropolis and goes to a bar just to see the bartender.





	Hey Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: no beta ;p  
> I started this while flying and just finished it in class. Just a fun prompt my friend gave me. Enjoy :)

~*~*~*~ 

He used to come just to get a drink, or meet up with someone and eventually take them to his apartment, but over time he stopped taking people home and just came to drink. Or so he told himself.

The damn bartender was not the reason he came so often. He did not come to watch him play the piano once everyone went home or left to get a cab. He didn’t stay till 1am every time just to see the man show kindness. He wasn’t in metropolis, at this bar, to see this guy smile and be nice to whoever came in. 

He came to get a drink and find someone to take home, that’s it-

“Want me to top off that drink for you? We will be closing up soon, so it’s on the house.”

I look up and there he is talking to me, well of course he is cause it’s his fucking job, but that’s not the point. I must have looked like a deer in headlights for a split second due to the look on his face. I clear my throat, look down at my drink then look back up at him and flash a small smile. “Please.”

He smiles back and fills my glass for the first time in two hours. I didn’t realize how long I was taking to finish one glass of scotch. Very unlike myself. “Thank you”

“So….. I noticed you’re in here every night, any reason to why?” The bartender asks. I take a sip of my topped off scotch, and stare at him. He begins to blush a bit under the attention I’m giving him and it makes me grin on the inside. 

I look back down as I set the glass on a napkin, “I enjoy the environment.”

“Really?” He says lifting a quizzical eyebrow. “Yes”

He’s smiling up at me as he cleans the bar counter, “well…” I clear my throat, “I should get going then, thank you for the scotch” I say 

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?” He asks me as a pick up my jacket

I put it on and turn nonchalantly, “no, I’ll be heading back to Gotham tomorrow morning.”

The bartender looks a little sad to hear that but covers it up quickly with a smile again. “Oh, that’s a shame. Well you have a good night.”

“You too.” I say politely as I make my way outside, hearing the door squeak closed behind me and begin the journey to my car. I pull out my keys and unlock my car. 

I hear the bar door open again and quick feet on the asphalt. I turn and see the bartenders smile as he comes up to me. “I didn’t forget my wallet did I?” 

“Oh, no I just wanted to give you this.” He says confidently as he hands me a small napkin. 

I flip it over and see a number written on it and a name in bold capital letters. I look up and smirk devilishly earning a blush out of the man. I turn and go to my car. I grab a coffee sleeve off of my coffee cup from this morning and a pen out of the glove compartment. 

Handing it over to the now red bartender he beams brightly as he reads it over. “I’ll be seeing you soon then, Bruce?”

“Sooner than you think, Clark” 

~*~*~*~


End file.
